First Date
by Ocean Writer759
Summary: Ever wondered after Field Trip what Ned and Moze's first date would be like? Well, this is their first date at the movies. Takes place after Field Trip. WARNING: spoilers from the movie! NedMoze No flames! Please review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified at all.

A/N: This is my oneshot after the field trip movie about Ned and Moze's first date. **WARNING: Spoilers from the Field Trip Movie! You've been warned.** I just mad up a movie title that Ned and Moze are going to see. Sorry if my proofreading is bad. Please Review, and no flames!

* * *

After the field trip, Ned and Moze went on the bus and sat next to each other. When Ned gave Moze a peck on the cheek, everybody realized that they were going out. So everyone on the bus clapped and yelled, "Finally after all of these years!" and "Good job Ned and Moze!". Even the bus driver (I forgot his name) clapped as well. 

When they got to their bus stop, the two lovebirds got off the bus. They were hand in hand as they walked down to their houses on Vine St. As they were walking, they were talking about their day.

"So I was wondering, how come you broke up with Suzie and chased after me?" Moze asked her new boyfriend.

"Because the love of my life was right next to me the whole time." Ned said.

"Aw, thanks Ned you are the sweetest boy on this planet." Moze said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So do you want to have our first date tonight?" Ned asked.

"Sure, where and what time?" Moze asked.

"How about the Movies, I'll pick you up at six and we can see "Devils of the Deep"?" Ned said.

"Devils of the Deep" was a popular movie that just came out that Ned and Moze wanted to see, it was a comedy and horror movie.

"Sure I wanted to see that. Remember, I don't like gory parts." Moze said to Ned.

"Yeah I know, but remember I'll be there to protect you." Ned said as the couple was heading towards Moze's house. They walked up to the front door and talked.

"So I'll see you later." Ned said.

"Yeah I guess so. Thanks for making my field trip the best one ever." Moze said as she gave Ned a quick kiss on the lips.

"Your welcome, and might I add you do have beautiful big brown eyes." Ned said, and Moze blushed.

"Bye." Moze said closing the door behind her.

"Bye." Ned replied, and then he walked back towards his house.

As Moze entered her house with a very pleased face, Mrs. Mosely noticed she was very happy.

"Wow the field trip was really good." Mrs. Mosely.

"Yeah it was, I also have a date tonight." Moze said to her Mom.

"Yeah, who?" Moze's Mom said.

"You're going to have to guess."

"Is it Ned?" Mrs. Mosely asked.

"Yeah!" Moze said, "Wait, how did you know that quickly?"

"Well, there are two things. One, I found your notebook with a pictures of Ned and Faymen. Since you told me that you told Faymen to go play soccer in Brazil, that you liked Ned. Also when you were young, your father and I went to a fortuneteller to see how your life will be. She said that you would get married to a boy who is funny, has outrageous ideas, brown hair, blue eyes, and helps many people, and that basically describes Ned." Mrs. Mosely told her daughter.

"That does describe Ned a lot. By the way Ned's Mom will pick me up at six and we're going to see "Devils of the Deep"." Moze said.

"Isn't that kind of gory?" Moze's Mom asked in a motherly tone.

"Well, it's mainly a comedy and horror movie." Moze said.

John, her older brother who is graduating his junior year of high school, came downstairs hearing part of the conversation.

"Wait a minute, who's your new boyfriend?" John asked.

Moze looked down at her feet and blushed knowing that John will tease her of finally going out with Ned. So she said, "Ned."

John who threw his arms to the air, looked to the ceiling and said, "Finally! I knew you two have always loved each other. Have you guys kissed yet?" John asked.

"Yeah, like six times. However we had our first REAL kiss at the Rose Gardens. Those other times we kissed we were either forced or pretend." Moze said.

"Then if you guys are seeing "Devils of the Deep", are you going to have Ned hold you at the gory parts?" John teased her younger sister.

"John." Mrs. Mosely said giving her an evil glare.

* * *

As Ned walked home he forgot that his family was coming home today and hoped that it was okay to have a date tonight. 

When he opened the door, he saw his parents, his cousins; Frankie, Caitlin, and Roy, he also so Aunt Phyllis and Uncle Jason.

"Hey Ned haven't seen you in a while." Uncle Jason said.

"Hi Ned." Aunt Phyllis said, and hugged him.

"Hi Aunt Phyllis and Uncle Jason. Hey Mom and Dad." Ned said.

"Hey Ned how was your trip?" Mr. Bigby asked.

"It was the best one I had in ages." Ned said, "I was wondering if I can go out on a date tonight."

"No Ned, you have company, call Suzie and tell you have company over." Mrs. Bigby said.

"The date isn't with Suzie." Ned said.

"Really? Then who is it with?" Mrs. Bigby asked.

"Moze." Ned said, while blushing and looking down at his shoes.

Ned's parents jumped up with joy and Mr. Bigby said, "It's with Moze, then that changes everything, you guys are going out tonight!"

Moze was probably Mr. and Mrs. Bigby's favorite one of Ned's friends and girlfriends. They knew that this day would come, and when it did they would have no hesitation of the two going out.

"When did this happen?" Mrs. Bigby asked.

"On the field trip today, we kissed at the Rose Gardens." Ned said, felling the heat run up to his cheeks.

Everybody, his cousins and Aunt and Uncle all knew Moze. They knew that those two were destined to be together.

"What happened to Suzie?" Mr. Bigby asked.

"Well, I think Suzie didn't want to go out anymore. Also, Moze liked me a lot so she went out with Loomer to get me jealous, which by the way did work. She kept on telling these embarrassing things to Suzie so she won't like me. So I decided to get her jealous so I kept on saying that Suzie and I were going to the gardens to make out. Then Crubbs chased us. Before that as I was being chased by Crubbs, I jumped behind a bench in the gardens and landed on top of Moze. I found out that Moze was being chased by the security because she accidently touched something. The guard told Crubbs he was looking for a tall girl with big brown eyes. Then I looked into her eyes and I noticed she had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Ned rambled on, so Mr. Bigby interrupted.

"Okay, we get it, where are you guys going out for a date?" Mr. Bigby asked.

"We're going to the movies at six to see "Devils of the Deep"." Ned said.

"So I guess, I'll drive the two of you there." Mrs. Bigby said.

"Yes please can you?" Ned asked.

"Sure, anything that will get you two married already." Mrs. Bigby said, as Ned blushed.

At 5:30, Ned was getting ready so Moze would think he is very handsome. He was wearing a nice blue shirt with black pants, and his hair was really neat. He had red roses for Moze to have.

Same thing was happening at Jennifer Mosely's house. She was getting ready so Ned would think that she was drop dead gorgeous. She had her hair down with curls. She was wearing a tight pink top and a pink skirt that went down just before the knees.

Finally it was about 6PM and Ned's Mom told him to get into the car. He brought money for their tickets and food. The drive was very short to Moze's house. Once he got there he got outside and rang the doorbell. When the door opened his jaw dropped. It revealed Moze, but Ned thought she was so beautiful that he can stare at her all night.

"Wow, Moze you look really beautiful. I can just stare at you all night long." Ned complimented.

"Aw, thanks Ned," Moze said blushing, "You look really handsome too."

Mr. Mosely came to the door and said, "You kids have a great time! Bye sweetheart!" he said to his daughter.

"Bye Dad!" Jennifer said to her father and ran off to the Bigby's car.

Once the two of them went into the car, Moze and Ned were in the back seat, but Moze tripped, but thankfully, Ned, who was holding her hand the whole time, didn't let her fall.

Moze was a little bit embarrassed of tripping but she said, "Thank you."

Ned replied with a simple "No problem."

It was only a ten-minute drive to the movie theater, so they had twenty minutes until the movie started. When they got out of the car, Ned told his Mom that the movie starts at 6:30 and ends at 8:30. Mrs. Bigby said good-bye and took off.

When they entered the movie theater, they went to the ticket booth, so Moze pulled out her wallet.

"Moze don't worry, I have money to pay for the both of us." Ned said.

"No Ned, let me pay." Moze insisted.

"No, you won't have to pay for anything tonight."

"Okay, Ned, thank you."

Once the lovebirds got their tickets, they headed toward the snack stand.

"So what do you want to snack on?" Ned asked his new girlfriend.

"Maybe some popcorn and some soda." Moze said, as Ned was searching for his wallet. He had the money for tickets in his pocket, but the rest of the money was in his wallet.

"Um…is there anyway you can pay for snacks?" Ned asked.

"Why?"

"Because I think I left my wallet in my Mom's car." Ned said, and Moze laughed.

"Aww, you're so cute when you forget things." Moze said, as she was reaching in her wallet for snack money.

"Thank you so much, I'll pay you back." Ned insisted.

"No, it's okay, it's my present I guess."

Ned took Moze's money and went over to the snack counter. He got two small sodas and medium popcorn.

"Aren't you going to have any popcorn?" Moze asked.

"Well, I thought we could share one. I don't want that much."

"Should we go into the theater?" Moze asked.

"Sure." Ned replied, and they both went from the lobby to the theater. Both Ned and Moze don't like sitting up front, so they sat near the back.

For ten minutes they were talking and laughing. At one point Ned was trying to catch popcorn in his mouth of course he couldn't get any popcorn in his mouth, it always kept rolling down his shirt. Jennifer Mosely found this amusing and started laughing.

After that, they started flirt a little bit, by poking and shoving back and fourth. This kept going on until two familiar people said, "Stop flirting you lovebirds." Moze and Ned blushed and turned around and saw Cookie and Lisa on their date.

"Congrats guys, you are finally going out." Lisa said to Ned and Moze.

"Thanks." Moze replied.

"Do you mind if we sit next to you?" Cookie asked.

By the looks on Ned and Moze's faces you can tell they didn't want their date to be a double date. Ned and Moze wanted some time alone on their first date. Lisa noticed their looks.

"Simon, how about we sit somewhere else, so those two can have some alone time." Lisa said to her date.

Lisa understanding them mad Ned and Moze happy, as Cookie and Lisa left to the other side of the room.

The couple kept on talking about their family's reactions about them going out, summer, and the last day of school, when a surprising couple came in. It was Suzie Crabgrass and Billy Loomer. Ned and Moze saw them and Moze thought, _Ned better not be thinking about Suzie again, we're going out now! Take that Crabgrass!_

As Suzie and Loomer were walking around for a seat, Ned was thinking to himself. _Well, well, well, Suzie and Loomer are going out. But I don't care, the REAL love of my life is my girlfriend. Who happens to be your worst nightmare. By the way I heard your tone when you found out that I sat near Moze on the bus, you hated her! Take that Crabgrass!_

"Don't worry Jennifer, I'm all yours, no more Suzie." Ned said to the love of his life.

This made Moze really happy. Right after that the movie started rolling.

Of course it was only the advertisements, no smoking or cell phones in the theater, blah, blah, blah.

Finally after the five minutes the movie came on. It was funnier than Moze expected, but some parts were pretty violent.

Ned was happy that this movie was a little violent. Every time something disgusting happens, Moze would either hold his hand tightly of burry her head in his shoulders, and sometimes both. This made Ned blush a lot, but thankfully, it was dark in the theater.

At one point during the movie, when it was basically all comedy, Ned decided to try to make a move on her. So he got a penny out and 'accidentally' dropped near her.

Moze saw his penny drop, so bent down and picked it up.

As she was getting it, Ned put his left arm around her seat. When she came back up, Ned had his arm around your shoulders. Moze noticed this and whispered to him, "You're one sly person Ned Bigby."

Ned just smiled as she rested her head on his shoulders, and for the rest of the movie, they were like that.

When the movie was over, Ned and Moze waited for his Mom to arrive in the parking lot. Both of them liked the movie.

A couple minutes later, Mrs. Bigby came into the parking lot.

"So did you kids like the movie?" she asked.

"Yeah it was pretty good." Moze said.

Ned whispered to Moze, "But it wasn't as pretty as you."

Moze blushed and she gave him a short kiss on the cheek.

It took ten minutes to get back to the Moselys' house. When they got there, Ned walked to her door with Moze.

"Ned I had a wonderful time with you." Moze said to her boyfriend.

"So did I." Ned said.

"We should have been boyfriend and girlfriend a LONG time ago." Moze said.

"Yeah, but you are the most beautiful, smartest, most athletic girl on this planet. I really like you." Ned said. Then the two of them closed the gap between their lips had a good kiss, which lasted for five seconds.

"I really like you too."

"I'll see you later." Ned said,

"Yeah, see you later." Jennifer Mosely said.

As Jennifer Mosely walked into her house and Ned Bigby got in the car they both thought, _this was the best day ever._

_

* * *

_

Awwww, that was cute. I'm so happy that Ned and Moze got together int the movie, they were meant for each other. Well, obviously Ned doesn't like Suzie anymore, and at one part in the movie, on the bus, it didn't sound like Suzie liked Jennifer with Ned at all when she said, "Your supposed to be on my bus not Jennifer's". Well anyway please review! NO FLAMES.

Ocean Writer759


End file.
